


What The Quiznacking Juice?!

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the slang, Alternate Reality, And is also bad at sneaking, Brotherly Bonding, Candy, Cliffhangers, Collaborating villians, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Homesickness, Howard is Howard, Howard teases Randy, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I hate writing explanations, LOOK PLOT!, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Missions, Nomicon is nice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladins are showoffs, Pidge is a gremlin, Pining Randy, Plot Twists, Randy Cunningham is confused, Randy is learning, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Ninjas, Team Bonding, The Voltron Gang is confused, Theresa gets it, Things are getting interesting, Things just got weirder, Training, coran's moustache, not really - Freeform, sneaky, sorta - Freeform, technically, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: So.....Randy is just having a normal day, when suddenly, he's helping to fight the alien race known as the Galra? That doesn't seem right. What the juice is going on?The Voltron Gang finally got a break from the Galra. Only to find an intruder onboard the Castle of Lions, calling himself the Ninja? Who the quiznack is this?(This is a very self-indulgent fic, and I have no regrets XD)
Relationships: Randy Cunningham/Theresa Fowler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“Smokebomb!”

A loud cheer went up as the panicking crowd of Norrisville High students paused to cheer on the Ninja. Randy smirked under the mask, sizing up the robot in front of him. Viceroy’s robots sure looked impressive, but at the end of the day, they were always a bit of a let down. Not to the Ninja, oh no, he’d rather the town NOT be destroyed, thanks very much. Anyway, back to the fight at hand.

“What the juice are you supposed to be?” he asked, not really expecting an answer. Most of the robots couldn’t talk. But he really did want to know what he was looking at. It sort of reminded him of the Crakenstien-thing he fought the first time he appeared as the Ninja, but with less arms and more heads.Like, five more than normal. What was the monster called in that one mythology? Oh yeah, a Hydra. It sorta looked like that. Now, combine that with a hedgehog, and you can imagine what Randy was seeing.

“RWAAR!” the robot bellowed. It swung at Randy, who dodged just in time. He pulled out his sword.

“I’m really hoping you don’t grow more heads each time I cut one off,” he said, doing exactly that. Fortunately, the stump remained a stump. Typical Viceroy robot.

“RWAAR!” the robot roared again, although Randy was gonna take a wild guess and say that was more pained than angry. Made sense, it did just lose a head.

“Ninja Slice!” he yelled, chopping off another head. Suddenly, the robot started to glow a weird green/blue mix. “Oh, that can’t be good.” Randy tried to finish it off, but the glow wouldn’t fade, even as he liberated the robot of its last head. The robot body curled itself into a ball, the spikes that Randy had forgotten about starting to glow on the top.

“INITIATE: WORMHOLE SELF-DESTRUCT PROTOCOL,” the robot said.

“What the juice?!” Randy said, desperately hacking at the spikes. They wouldn’t break, the glow becoming steadily brighter, blinding Randy.

“3.”

“No, wait!”

“2.”

“No no no!”

“1.”

A flash of light, similar to when the Nomicon shlooped him in, blinded him. He had been clinging to the robot, when it happened. A sudden rush of wind blasted him. He clung onto the spikes for dear life.

“AAHH!” he yelled. He closed his eyes, because when the flash receded, he thought he saw stars. Not like, the kind you get when you’re about to black out, but like REAL stars. From SPACE. He wanted this to all be a bad dream. He’s had some pretty wild dreams before.

“WORMHOLE COMPLETE,” the robot said, just as the wind stopped howling in Randy’s ears. “SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED.” Randy leapt off the robot so far, he was afraid he gave himself whiplash. The robot didn’t explode as Randy thought it would. Instead, it sparked, then made a crackling sound, then went still. Randy took a breath.

“Holy cheese,” he said. “What just happened?” He took in his surroundings. He was in a large room, like the entrance hall to a castle. Only a much more high-tech castle. The walls and floor were all white with light blue accented lighting. Randy stood at the foot of a large staircase. “Hello?” he called. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps.

“Don’t move!” someone yelled. Randy looked up to the top of the staircase. Six people rushed down the steps, each holding a different kind of weapon. Two held guns, although one looked like a machine gun and the other a rifle. Another held a sword and yet another had a weird green glowing handheld, possible knife thing? The last two had a high-tech looking staff and….a glowing purple hand?

“Who the juice are you?” he asked automatically. The newcomers looked confused.

“How did you get in here?” the smallest one asked. Randy guessed from their voice they were a girl, which he had been confused about prior to hearing her speak. He also noticed they were color-coded. She was wearing green and had the green glowy weapon.

“Uh, honestly?” Randy said. “I have no idea. One minute, I’m fighting this robot behind me, and the next thing I know, I’m here and the robot just died.” The newcomers seemed to just notice the robot behind Randy. The one with the glow hand regarded him. Randy noticed he was wearing black.

“Who are you?” he asked. Randy considered his answer.

“I’m the Ninja,” he said. He didn’t know if he could trust these people yet, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t in Norrisville anymore. The guy frowned.

“Who are you really?” he asked, a slightly hard edge to his voice. Randy gulped.

“I can’t tell you that,” he said. The guy’s frown deepened. Suddenly, the guy holding the rifle stepped in his face. Randy was vaguely aware he was dressed in blue.

“Are you a Galra spy?” the guy asked. Now it was Randy’s turn to frown.

“A what spy?” he asked. Glow Hand stepped forward.

“Lance, back off,” he said. Rifle Guy, now known as Lance, stepped back. Glow Hand deactivated his hand. Randy could now see it was a metal prosthetic. “I think I know what’s going on here. Pidge, can you scan him?” The girl in green (now known as Pidge) nodded, pulling up a holographic display on her arm. Her eyes widened after a few seconds.

“Holy quiznack,” she said. “He’s from a different reality!”

“What?” the other girl said. She was the one holding the high-tech staff thing. Randy noticed she wore a lot of pink and had a British accent. Or, at least he thought it was British. He wasn’t sure, as he realized her ears were pointed and she had these weird pink triangle tattoos under her eyes. “How is this possible?”

“Maybe the robot?” the guy with the machine gun asked. He was decked in yellow, which seemed too cheerful a color to wear while holding a deadly weapon like that, at least in Randy’s mind it was.

“What the juice is happening right now?” he asked, because honestly, he was pretty lost. Pidge walked up to him.

“Don’t freak out,” she said. “But you’re in a different reality right now. As in, not your world.” Randy took a second to comprehend her words.

“So, you guys have no idea who the Ninja is,” he said. “Do you?” They all shook their heads. Randy sighed.

“Guess that means I’m safe here,” he said. He took the mask off, the Ninja suit disappearing. “My name is Randy Cunningham. Nice to meet you!” Glow Hand smiled.

“I’m Shiro,” he said. “That’s Pidge, our resident tech-genius, Lance-”

“The Sharpshooter,” Lance interrupted.

“And resident Loudmouth,” the sword guy said, who had been silent until now. He was decked in red.

“Keith,” Shiro said. “Is our swordsman. Hunk is-”

“The best chef ever,” Lance interrupted again. Shiro gave him a look, which shut the other up real quick. Hunk waved.

“And that’s Princess Allura,” Shiro finished. Allura straightened and Randy could believe she was a princess.

“Hi,” Randy said. Suddenly, a buzzing came from his hoodie. He still had the Nomicon on him. “Uh, would you all excuse me for a moment? I gotta take this. Oh, and could someone catch me so I don’t face-plant? Great, thanks.” With that he opened the Nomicon and promptly fell forward, Lance catching him just in time. He exchanged a confused glance with the others.

Meanwhile, Randy was busy being shlooped into the Nomicon. He fell into a familiar dojo looking room.

“Ok, Nomicon,” he said. “What do you got for traveling between realities? Because honestly I’m freaking out a little and I’m sort of doubting any other Ninja has done this before.” He sat patiently as the Nomicon thought for a moment. Then, it wrote on the floor in front of him.

“‘The ninja who avoids a battle ends up fighting a war.’” Randy read aloud. “Uh, no offence, Nomicon, but you’ve said that one already. And I haven’t avoided any battles! Unless you mean I WILL avoid one. So basically, you were as unhelpful as usual. Thanks Nomicon, you’re the best!” The words turned into flames before him and engulfed him. Randy jerked back to consciousness in his actual body.

“Holy quiznack!” Lance screeched as Randy shot to sitting up.

“Oh, ok, so I wasn’t dreaming,” he said. “Good to know.” Lance took a few calming breaths.

“The heck was that, man?” he asked. Randy looked around the room before speaking.

“Am I in a hospital?” he asked.

“Uh, sorta,” Lance said. “It’s the med wing of the castle. Lotta high-tech alien stuff in here, but at least there’s a cot, so.” Randy then noticed he had indeed been lying down on a cot. That was a first, seeing as Howard would normally leave him where he fell, like a garbage heap or a locker. An actual bed, or cot, was a definite upgrade.

“Thanks,” he said, climbing off. “I’m okay though. That’s normal. See, I have this book called the Ninja Nomicon. Basically, it's all the knowledge the Ninja needs to succeed. Not entirely sure how the book works, but I always get shlooped in like that.”

“You do what now?” Lance asked. Ah, the slang Randy used probably wasn't something these guys had here.

“Like, sucked into the book,” Randy explained. “It’s like a whole other world in there. The only other person to be in there with me is my best bud, Howard, but that was a special case. Only the Ninja is supposed to be there.”

“Got it,” Lance said, nodding. “So it’s basically like some sort of mystical bond you can’t really explain but you just understand it anyway.” Randy blinked.

“That’s….surprisingly pretty accurate,” he said. Lance smirked.

“We have similar bonds with our Lions,” he said. “These ancient, giant robot cats that have minds of their own and combine to form this super awesome robot called Voltron.”

“That sounds so bruce,” Randy said. “I mean, cool.” Lance waved him off.

“It’s probably gonna get hard to remember to not use slang,” he said. “Just use it. We’ll work around you.” Randy nodded.

“There’s not a whole lot, I just use it often,” he said. Lance laughed.

“Hey, how old are you anyway?” he asked.

“14,” Randy said. “I just started 9th grade.”

“I feel like I should be surprised,” Lance said. “But a 14 year-old battling robots is nothing compared to five kids fighting an intergalactic war.” He paused to think. “Well, actually, four kids. Shiro’s about 25, I think. Although his birthday is Leap Day, so he’s technically seven….ah doesn’t matter.” Randy stared at him.

“Intergalactic war?” he asked, the Nomicon’s words in the back of his mind. Lance nodded.

“Let’s go find the others and we’ll explain more,” he said. “And talk about how we’re gonna get you home.”

“Sounds like a lot to talk about,” Randy said, following Lance out of the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....it's currently past midnight right now for me and this thought was stuck in my head all day. Like, these shows are so vastly different. I am excited to write this, and I kinda hope you guys like it. Also, I recommend watching RC9GN if you haven't, it's a lovely little show. It's on Disney +, under the Disney XD stuff. And Voltron, of course, can't forget our lovely Paladins. XD
> 
> Anyway! Can't wait for the next chapter! I'm aware this one is long, but I was just so excited to write this! Enjoy! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and the Paladins do a little explaining.

"So," Randy said as he followed Lance down the hall. "How old are all of you guys? You mentioned Shiro is 25?"

"Yeah," Lance said. "Keith's 18, Hunk and I are 17, and Pidge is 15."

"Wow," Randy said. "So, what about Allura?" Lance put his fist under his chin in thought.

"Well, it's hard to pinpoint her age," he said. "Let's just say she's over 10,000 years old."

"What the juice?!" Randy said, coming to a stop. Lance paused to look back at him. "10,000 YEARS?! That's older than the Ninja of Norrisville!"

"How old is the Ninja?" Lance asked.

"800 years," Randy told him. Lance shrugged.

"Still pretty old," he said.

"I guess," Randy said, following him again. Finally, Lance stopped in front of some high-tech doors.

"Here's the kitchen!" he said with a flourish as the doors opened. Randy saw that the others were sitting at a table, Allura at the head, Shiro to her right, then Keith, An open spot, Hunk and Pidge. Lance led Randy to the left side of the table, right across from the empty spot. Lance walked over to it and sat down.

"So," Allura said. "You said your name was Randy?"

"Y-yeah," Randy said, feeling awkward. Lance had said most of the people here weren't much older than himself, but even Pidge seemed more mature than him, and she was only a year older!

"We thought it might be best if you explain a bit of your world and we explain a bit of ours," Allura continued. Randy tried not to fidget in his seat.

"Uh, sure," he said. Lance gave him a wink, which Randy hoped was encouraging. He pulled out the Nomicon and set it on the table, thinking that might be a good place to start. "So, I'm from a town called Norrisville. For 800 years, there's been a Ninja that protects it, but no one realizes that every four years, someone new is chosen to wear the mask."

"So now that's you?" Pidge asked, which earned her a look from Shiro. Randy nodded.

"Yeah, I just started not too long ago," he said. "I've been the Ninja for about….two, three months?"

"Who do you fight?" Keith asked.

"Depends," Randy said. "Sometimes it's this guy named McFist and his lackey Viceroy. They're the ones who built that robot that's in your hall."

"Interesting," Pidge said, while Hunk looked worried.

"You said it depends?" Shiro asked, leaning forward. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Randy said. "It….might be easier to have the Nomicon explain." With that, he opened the book, a blinding light shlooping them all inside.

"Ow!" Lance yelled as he landed on his back. Around him, the others groaned in pain as well. Only Randy had landed on his feet.

"Well that's a first," Randy said.

"What is?" Hunk asked, standing up.

"I never stick the landing in here," Randy smirked. Thunder suddenly cracked overhead. Randy winced. "I know, I know! But I think we're okay!" Suddenly, a doodle Ninja appeared before the group.

"Uh, what is going on?" Pidge asked.

"Just watch," Randy said, sitting down. A paper dragon flew down from the sky, the doodle Ninja jumping into action. Suddenly, another doodle tried to help, but with the Ninja's attention divided between protecting them and fighting the dragon, the dragon won. The clouds reformed themselves into words.

"'Friendship is a weight the Ninja cannot carry'," Randy read out. "Seriously? This again? We already went through this with Howard, Nomicon!"

"Uh," Lance said. "Is this what you normally do in here?"

"Yeah," Randy said. "But I'm not really here for a lesson. Nomicon, can we review the story of the Sorcerer?" Thunder cracked above. "Please?" The doodle Ninja rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the scenery changed, telling the story between the Ninja and the Sorcerer. Suddenly, the group woke up at the table again.

"Well," Allura said. "That was certainly interesting."

"So what about you guys?" Randy asked. "Lance mentioned something about an intergalactic war?" Allura nodded.

"The Galra have been ruling the universe for 10,000 years," she said. "We are the only ones that can defeat the Galra Emperor Zarkon."

"That's honking bruce," Randy said in awe. "Way more bruce than my story anyway."

"It's not always, uh, 'bruce'," Keith said. Randy nearly snickered at his sad attempt at using his slang. "Unlike your Sorcerer, the Galra have been in power this whole time. It's our job to free everyone."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Randy said. "But at least I get a magic Ninja suit." With that, he pulled out the mask and put it on, the usually red light and cloth wrapping around him.

"You. Me. Lab. Now," Pidge said stunned.

"Pidge, no," Hunk tried.

"Pidge yes," the girl said. Randy laughed.

"I've got all sorts of weapons in here too," he said, pulling out his sword, his sais, a few Ninja rings, and a couple smokebombs as an example. "The scarf is handy too." He handed the rings and smokebombs to Pidge as she looked the most curious. "So what do you guys have?"

"Oh, nothing special," Lance said with a smirk. "Just the robotic Lions I mentioned before." Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, as if I bought that earlier," he said. Allura smiled.

"Paladins," she said, standing. "To your Lions!" Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance all stood and raced out of the room. Allura grabbed Randy's arm. "Follow me. There's a better spot to view this."

"Uh, ok?" he said, following her to what looked like the bridge of a spaceship. It had a huge window where Randy could see trillions upon trillions of stars. Allura pointed.

"There," she said. She stood in the middle of the room, holding out her hands. Suddenly, the window became a screen, which zoomed in on five colorful Lions. They were Black, Red, Green, Yellow and Blue. The faces of the five Paladins appeared on the screen.

"Impressed yet?" Lance said. "Our Lions have all sorts of weapons too."

"Let's just show him Voltron!" Hunk said. Shiro smiled.

"Alright team," he said. "Form Voltron!" Randy watched in awe as the five Lions flew together and formed a MASSIVE robot.

"How do you like us now?" Lance asked with a smirk.

"So. Honking. BRUCE!" Randy said. "That is the cheese! No offence to the Nomicon, but the Ninja suit is wonk compared to that!" The others laughed at that.

"You weren't kidding about that slang, man," Lance said.

"What the quiznack does that all even mean?" Pidge asked, tears in her eyes from laughing. Randy blushed a bit beneath the mask.

"Ah, sorry," he said. "But that robot is super cool. Viceroy would be jealous." Allura looked smug.

"Paladins, return to the castle," she said. The Paladins nodded and the video feeds cut off. Randy took off his mask as well.

"So!" Pidge said, coming through the doors first. "Wanna help us fight the Galra until we can figure out how to get you back home?" Randy's face fell at that.

"Oh man," he said. "I wonder how everyone is doing back home. They all gotta be so worried. I hope Howard isn't freaking out too much."

"Who's Howard?" Hunk asked. "You mentioned him before."

"He's my best bud," Randy said. "He's also the only person back home who knows I'm the Ninja."

"Don't worry," Pidge said. "We'll get you back home. It might take awhile, but we will." She gave Randy a grin, one that just oozed mischief. Randy sighed.

"Then I guess you got yourselves a new ally!" he said. Lance clapped him on the back.

"I have a feeling stealth missions are gonna be fun from now on!" he said, causing Randy to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, explanations are out of the way! Now we can move on to the fun stuff!!😂
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic! Lemme know in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy has some bonding time with Keith and Lance.

The Paladins found Randy a spare room for him to stay in, for the time being.

"Thanks," Randy said, stepping inside.

"Make yourself at home," Lance said, coming to stand next to him. Randy gave him a look.

"Kind of hard to do that when I'm so far away from it," he said. Lance's smile softened.

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. "We didn't exactly volunteer to fight the Galra. We just sort of got shot into space with Blue."

"How long have you guys been out here?" Randy asked.

"Few months maybe?" Lance shrugged. "Pidge and Allura might know, but I stopped keeping track. Homesickness is a real pain, you know?" Randy nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I haven't even been gone more than a few hours at most and I already miss my friends and parents."

"Are you an only child?" Lance asked, sitting down on the bed. Randy nodded again.

"What about you?" he asked. Lance smiled.

"I'm the youngest of five," he said. "Although technically my sister Rachel is my twin. I've also got my brother Luis's kids, my mom and my grandpa living with me."

"So many people!" Randy said, causing Lance to laugh.

"Yeah," he said. "It gets quiet up here sometimes." Randy watched as Lance got a faraway look on his face. Lance shook his head and stood up. "Feel free to try out the training deck. You might run into Keith or maybe Shiro, but otherwise go ahead." He turned to leave.

"Thanks," Randy said. "Hey Lance?" Lance turned back. "Nothing. See you later." Lance gave him a small smile and left. Randy sighed. The Nomicon flashed at him, but he didn't bother opening it. "Yeah yeah, I know. I'm not supposed to tell anyone. But I don't think the Sorcerer or McFist can find me in an alternate reality…..at least not easily." The Nomicon's flashing stopped, almost in consideration. It probably came to the same conclusion Randy did. He would need the Paladins's help to get home. If that meant fighting a few aliens and revealing his identity along the way, so be it.

Randy found himself at what he assumed was the training deck (he'd made a couple wrong turns earlier. Forgot to ask Lance for directions). He waited as the doors slid open. Someone was already there.

"Hah!" Keith shouted, rushing a droid with his bayard. Randy watched in fascination. Keith handled the sword like he was dancing. Randy had no idea if he looked that cool while fighting.

"That's so bruce!" Randy said. Keith paused to look at him.

"End training sequence!" he said. The drips disappeared. "Hi. What's up?" Randy shrugged.

"I was wondering if you'd spar with me?" he asked. "We both use swords, so maybe I can pick up a thing or two."

"Didn't you say something about your Ninja suit giving you powers?" Keith asked, putting his bayard away. "Seems like an unfair advantage."

"Then teach me to wield a sword without it," Randy said. "I don't want to be a complete shoob without the suit." Keith studied him.

"I can show you," he said finally. "And I can also probably show you some hand-to-hand as well."

"Thanks!" Randy said. Keith rematerialized his bayard, then grabbed a training sword for Randy.

"Let's go through the basics first," he said, smirking. Randy gulped a bit.

Two hours later, Randy was on the floor panting.

"Do….do you guys train…...like this every DAY?" he asked. Keith chuckled, offering a hand to help him up. Randy took it.

"Nah, just me," he said. "But don't think the others are slacking either." Randy gave him a thumbs up, doubling over in exhaustion. "You know, maybe you could ask Lance to spar sometime." Randy looked up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well for one, he should train more, and two," Keith said. "Don't you have some projectile weapons?" Randy nodded.

"Yeah I've got some Ninja rings, some Ninja balls, a-" he began listing.

"I get it!" Keith cut him off. "Anyway, Lance is a good shot. He could help you work on improving your aim." Randy gave a slow nod.

"That makes sense," he said. He stretched his arms above his head. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm beat." He waved to Keith as he left, headed back to his newly appointed room. Randy flopped onto the bed, not bothering to see if there were pajamas anywhere. He was out in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go look up Lance's family to figure out who Nadia and Sylvio belonged to. 🤦 HOW COULD I FORGET?!😂
> 
> Anyway, I kind of like the idea that Randy would bond with Keith and Lance a bit more than the others. (No I'm not biased because those two are my boys.😝💕)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy gets to watch the Paladins train

Randy blinked awake. So that wasn't a dream, good to know. He got up with a small groan. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door.

"Randy?" a voice called. Randy thought it could be Shiro, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"Come in," he called, because he didn't see a doorknob and didn't want to break the door trying to open it. Shiro stepped inside.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us for a group training session?" he said. "Since you're probably going to be here for awhile."

"Sure," Randy said. "Mask?" Shiro shrugged.

"I don't see why not," he said. "If you fight with the suit that often, probably a good idea to bring it." Randy nodded and grabbed his mask. Suddenly, the Nomicon buzzed lightly. Randy sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said. "Gotta take this." Shiro nodded and left. Randy opened the Nomicon, shlooping inside.

"A problem at a distance may be a solution up close," the Nomicon said. Well, sorta said. Point is, Randy's eyes widened at the implication.

"Is there a faster way home?" he asked. The Nomicon let him wake up in response. "Unhelpful as always."

Randy arrived at the training deck (with fewer wrong turns, thanks very much) and found the Voltron Paladins training hard. It was kinda scary. Pidge was electrocuting Hunk (because his long-range blaster did wonk against the small girl) and Keith and Lance were locked in a team-up against Shiro, Keith swinging his sword, Shiro blocking with his metal arm, and Lance providing Keith with some bruce sniper's back-up.

"Hey!" Randy called. The Paladins paused.

"Hey!" Keith called. He jogged over to Randy. "Are we gonna see some of your moves in action?" Randy laughed.

"I'm about to make all of you look like SCHOOBS compared to me," Randy boasted. He portrayed confidence, but he was a bit nervous. He'd been the Ninja for a month or two, while these guys had been fighting an intergalactic war for months. Even Pidge seemed stronger, despite her young age. Randy pointed at the girl. "You wanna go first?" Pidge grinned.

"Oh, you wanna die before the others get the chance?" she jested. Randy gulped and Pidge laughed. "I'm kidding, the shocks from my bayard won't kill you." Randy sighed, then pulled on his mask. The familiar red glow enveloped him and left him standing fully covered in his suit.

"Let's go!" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut it off where I did because I didn't want to make this chapter too long and wanted to give a nice description of each of Randy's fights with each Paladin.👍
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! (And I'm trying to milk his slang SOOOOO much, I'm sorry.😂)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy participates in training!.....sorta

Pidge led him to one side of the training room.

"Alright," she said, pulling out her bayard. "Rules are the first one to get a hit, wins. No lethal attacks, so try not to injure me too bad, and I'll try to not fry your brains too much, 'kay?" Randy nodded. He pulled out his sais, figuring a smaller weapon would be better against Pidge's.

"Count of three?" Hunk asked. Pidge nodded. "Three. Two. One. Go!"

"Smokebomb!" Randy yelled, throwing one to the ground. Good move too, seeing as Pidge shot her bayard right at Randy's chest. Instead, it passed harmlessly through the smoke, Randy suddenly standing behind Pidge.

"Cheater," she said, swinging around to wrap her bayard around his foot. She pulled, and Randy fell to the ground.

"Really?" he said. "I'm just using the tools available to me, you're the one taking wank shots!" He twisted his leg to grab the cord and yanked Pidge down. Randy took that moment to stand back up, slamming his sais into the floor and pinning her bayard there.

"And you think this move was better?" Pidge smirked. Suddenly, Randy's arms went numb. He was still holding onto the sais…. and he forgot about the electrocution of the bayard. He immediately let go, but his arms were suffering pins and needles.

"Oh boy," he said, as Pidge yanked her bayard free. She swung it and knocked him down again, placing her foot in his chest to pin him.

"I win," she said. She stepped back to help him up. "Not bad though."

"You just got lucky," Randy defended weakly. Pidge chuckled.

"Sure," she said. "You ready for another one?"

"I was born ready!" Randy said. Feeling had returned to his arms now, so he figured he was ready to go again.

"I'll face you," Keith said, smirking a bit. "Let's see if your sword skills are all you say they are."

"My skills are the absolute cheese," Really said, pulling his sword out. He watched as Keith activated his bayard, the sword a good length and a straight double-edge. It looked like something out of a movie. Randy's was not double-edged, but straight, widening out before angling to a point on one side at the top.

"Prove it," Keith suddenly said.

"Three, two, one, go!" Lance shouted quickly, catching Randy off-guard. Keith, however, lunged at him. Randy barely had any time to block the attack. Keith was so FAST. And Randy thought the training yesterday was bad. This guy was more than bruce. He was HONKING bruce.

"Don't tell me you're going easy?" Keith taunted. Randy frowned.

"I'm just getting started! Ninja Slice!" he went to slash his blade down on top of Keith's, but found his own sword pinned instead.

"Word of advice," Keith said, leaning forward slightly. "Don't shout your attack names. Makes you sound like a cheap anime character." With that, he pushed against Randy's grip, forcing him to drop the sword.

"So I'm guessing you went easy yesterday?" Randy said, retrieving his sword.

"Now what makes you say that?" Keith joked. "You ready for round three?"

"Actually, I could use a break," Randy admitted. "I haven't been fighting a 10,000 year war like you guys."

"Fair enough," Lance said. "Why don't you consult your glowy book for advice?"

"Nomicon," Randy said. "And that's not a bad idea." He pulled out said book, before a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit down first," Shiro said. Randy shrugged and sat down.

"I mean, I've fallen off of my bed before doing this," he said. "And it's a loft bed."

"Ouch," Hunk said.

"You get used to it," Randy chuckled. With that, he let himself be shlooped into the Nomicon. "What do you got for me, Nomi?"

"Once the ninja is known, he can never be unknown," the words immediately appeared before Randy.

"We talked about this," Randy sighed. "I need their help to get home and protect Norrisville." Doodle Ninja walked up to him, read the words, then sighed as well. Suddenly, new text appeared.

"To control your fear, you must embrace your fear," it said. Randy frowned, confused.

"What fear?" he asked. Doodle Ninja rolled it's eyes, before pushing Randy down into a newly opened hole in the ground. He woke up with a gasp.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," Pidge said. "What did the book say?" Randy realized he was still in the training room, Pidge sitting next to him. She had a laptop computer in front of her, lines of code flashing by.

"What's that?" he asked instead, still trying to understand the Nomicon himself. Pidge sighed.

"I'm going through data we collected from a Galra spaceship," she said. "Specifically, the prisoner data. My…..my dad and brother went on a mission over a year ago with Shiro…..he's the only one we've found so far. But I know they're out there."

"I didn't realize you had a brother," Randy said.

"My older brother, Matt," she said. "He's the one who nicknamed me Pidge."

"That's not your real name?" Randy asked.

"Nope. It's Katie," she said. "I started going by Pidge full-time after him, my dad and Shiro went missing originally. I, uh, sorta snuck in to the military base-slash-school to get the real 'classified' information they had on them."

"Wow," Randy said. "The only time I can sneak in places is when I'm the Ninja. Randy Cunningham isn't quite as stealthy."

"Want some pointers?" Pidge asked, closing her laptop. Randy shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Pidge beamed. Randy decided she should smile more often. Her genuine smile was radiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, updates are gonna be a bit slow (as you might have noticed, or maybe not, idk) as I'm super busy with this thing we all deal with called LIFE. (I'm so tired rn.😂😴)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the little bonding moment with Pidge. I certainly did.🥰


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy is getting used to the Paladins

Lance poked his head into the training room a couple hours later. He saw the invisible maze up, but no longer invisible. Training bots partolled it and Randy was attempting to sneak around them, while Pidge was doing the same on the other side.

"What's up guys?" Lance asked, startling both. They jumped into the sightlines of the bots and we're spotted, ending the training sequence.

"Quiznack, Lance!" Pidge yelled. Lance raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry," he said. "Just came to get you guys for dinner. Seriously though, what are you two doing?"

"Pidge and I were attempting to be stealthy!" Randy said proudly. Truthfully, he'd been pretty bad at it, but Pidge was surprisingly patient and let him try again. And again. And again. He really sucked when he wasn't the Ninja.

"Aren't Ninja supposed to be stealthy?" Lance asked.

"I meant when I'm not," Randy said.

"He's an awfully sneaker," Pidge said. "He's louder than you, Lance!"

"Oh, ha ha," Lance said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Hunk made real food."

"Heck yes," Pidge said, pulling Randy behind her. Randy stumbled trying to keep up with the shorter girl. He smiled. Her enthusiasm reminded him of Teresa back home. Man, he missed her. Not that they were dating or anything! He just…..missed familiar faces. Not McFist though, Randy would never miss him.

"Smells good in here!" Lance said, once the three of them made it to the kitchen.

"Grab a seat!" Hunk said, pulling out some plates. "I tried to make pasta!"

"Really?!" Pidge asked, excited.

"I helped with the sauce," Keith chimed in, sounding proud. He stood over a pot, stirring what did indeed look like tomato sauce.

"What's so special about pasta?" Randy asked.

"We don't get many Earth foods up in space," Shiro said, walking into the kitchen. "We normally eat food goo."

"Food goo?" Randy questioned. Shiro grabbed a bowl and brought it over to a nozzle in the wall. It spat out a green mush.

"Food goo," Shiro said, chuckling at Randy's disgusted face.

"That looks shnasty," Randy said.

"It's not bad," Keith said, taking the bowl from Shiro. "But you get sick of it pretty quickly." He dumped the contents in the trash, placing the bowl in the sink.

"And it's better than Coran's 'Paladin Lunch', but don't tell him I said that," Lance whispered. Shiro smirked.

"I think he already knows we don't like it," Shiro said. Lance shrugged.

They all sat down, plates full of neon green noodles and red sauce.

"You sure these noodles aren't poisoned?" Randy asked. "Because I think mine are glowing."

"You're fine," Hunk said. "It's just the ingredients I picked up from the last planet we were on. I'm just happy they had things to make pasta with. Although, the tomatoes were a surprise."

"I missed spaghetti," Pidge said, digging in happily, no regard for her wellbeing if the noodles really did kill her. Randy chuckled.

"I guess that's true," he said, taking a bite himself. It was amazing, the best he'd ever had. "Hunk. You are the brucest chef ever."

"I'm gonna assume that's a compliment," Hunk said, smiling. "And thanks."

"Seriously, this is the cheese!" Randy insisted, digging in with more gusto. The Paladins laughed. Randy was finding it hard to believe these people really fought in an intergalactic war. Suddenly, alarms went off.

"Paladins! And Ninja. Meet on the bridge in 15 minutes!" Allura's voice rang out over the castle speakers. Everyone groaned.

"Couldn't she have waited until after dinner?" Pidge sighed.

"At least it's not an immediate threat," Keith pointed out.

"And this just means leftovers," Hunk assured. Randy looked around confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Mission time," Lance said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've been trying to establish an updating schedule....it's only partly working.😅 And I've got SO MANY more ideas to write. But I'll hold myself off until I finish a few works first.😂
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying the fic! 💕


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing the mission!

Randy and the Paladins all met on the bridge.

"So, you said there was going to be a mission?" Randy asked, leaning over to Lance.

"Yeah," he said. "Allura will debrief us, then we do it."

"Well, nice that you guys get some info before you go," Randy said, grumbling a bit. The "all-knowing" Nomicon only gave him "words of wisdom" when he was already in the heat of battle.

"Some of it is outdated though," Lance said. "It is 10,000 years old."

"That's fair," Randy said. Suddenly, the Princess cleared her throat.

"We've located an abandoned Galra cruiser," she said. "While it doesn't appear to be a trap, stealth is a must. Hopefully there will be some sort of useful intel aboard." At this, she cast a quick glance in Pidge's direction. Randy immediately hoped there would be something about her family. He wanted to see her smile again.

"Ok team," Shiro said, drawing everyone's attention. "I want myself, Keith and Randy aboard. Pidge, Lance, you two will be lookouts. Hunk, I want you to do a perimeter check of the cruiser, let us know if anything seems off."

"Right!" the Paladins yelled. Randy just shifted his weight.

"Are you sure you want me coming with?" he asked. Pidge placed a hand on his arm.

"You'll do fine," she said. She placed something in his hand. "Use this if you find any computers and you're able to start them up." It was a small USB.

"What does it do?" Randy asked, pocketing it.

"It'll download any data in the systems, then dry them completely," Pidge grinned. "Can't risk anyone else getting the data."

"You are scary," Randy said.

"I try."

"Randy," Shiro said. "You can ride with me in the Black Lion."

"Really?" Randy said. "So bruce!" He bounced in place a bit, excited. Shiro smiled fondly.

"Paladins, move out!" he said. Everyone rushed their separate ways. Randy followed after Shiro.

"Okay, random question, but do you have any military background?" Randy asked. "You sounded a bit like a drill sergeant back there." Shiro chuckled.

"Sort of?" he said. "I worked at the Galaxy Garrison, the school the other Paladins used to attend. They specialize in galactic research and national security."

"Oh," Randy said. "So you're basically a space soldier?"

"In summary, yes," Shiro said.

"Bruce," Randy said. They finally stopped in front of the Black Lion. Shiro stepped back as the massive head lowered and allowed them inside.

"You might wanna hold on," Shiro advised, sitting in the pilot seat. Randy gripped the back of the chair, right as Black lurched forward.

"Whoa!" he yelled. Shiro hid a smile. They raced out of the hangar and out into the void of space. Soon enough, the Yellow, Red, Blue and Green Lions joined them.

"The cruiser should be just ahead," Shiro said, opening up what looked like a video chat screen. Randy busied himself by looking around the cockpit of the Black Lion. It was huge, enough room for him to flip around and even use his sword. It also felt….. intimidating, but calm? Randy wasn't sure, but the whole room seemed to just ooze the feelings.

"What is that?" Randy asked.

"What?" Shiro said.

"This feeling," he said. "Like, there's so much honking power."

"Ah," Shiro said. "That would be Black. As the Head of Voltron, it makes sense you feel a bit of the power that creates. Black is decisive and, well, level-headed, always ready to lead the others."

"Wow," Randy said, spinning in a circle to look around the room. "Viceroy would be jealous of the Lions."

"Who exactly is this, Viceroy?" Shiro asked.

"He's not the worst guy I've met," Randy said. "But he works for my enemy, McFist. And he works for the Sorcerer."

"So, he's a lacky?" Shiro asked.

"He's the head science guy," Randy said. "That robot that brought me here? He built it. One of his better ones, admittedly, but his designs are usually flawed."

"But yet he's not the worst guy you've met?" Shiro pondered.

"He's actually pretty cool," Randy said. "When he's not out to destroy the Ninja with McFist."

"Fair enough," Shiro said. "At least one of your enemies is likeable. That more than I can say for us." Before Randy could ask about that, the cruiser came into view.

"The juice is THAT?" Randy asked. "That's huge!"

"It's actually one of the smaller ones," Shiro said. Randy's jaw dropped, not that anyone could tell with his mask on. "You ready?"

"Um…." Randy said. "Sure?"

"You don't sound sure," Shiro said. Randy swallowed.

"It's abandoned, right?" he said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, what's the worst? 😏 I love cliffhangers.
> 
> Anyone else enjoy the but if bonding between Shiro and Randy? Cuz I did! 😂 I'll admit, it was a challenge for me to write as Shiro. New perspective and all that.😁
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think of the chapter!😆


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission

Shiro docked Black on the underside of the cruiser. Randy saw the Red Lion touch down next to them.

"Pidge, Lance?" Shiro said into his comms.

"We're here!" Lance said. Both the Green and Blue Lions hovered nearby.

"Circling the cruiser now," Hunk added.

"Ready?" Shiro asked. Randy nodded. Shiro tossed him an extra spacesuit.

"Thanks," Randy said. It was less of a spacesuit and more of a helmet and harness. Randy put the helmet on and secured the oxygen over his shoulder. Shiro held out a hand.

"Since I have jet boosters, I'll guide you," he said. Randy took his hand.

"Lead the way!" he said. Black then opened up to let the two out into the void of space. Randy clung to Shiro, not wanting to float aimlessly. Although he was certain the others wouldn't let him get far.

"Glad you could make it," Keith said, once Randy and Shiro joined him in the cruiser. Randy took off the spacesuit.

"I'm not exactly equipped for space," Randy pointed out.

"Ready to show off your skills?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, put that stealth training to use!" Pidge chimed in.

"Oh I SO got this," Randy said. "But uh…..does anyone have a map of this place?" Shiro pulled up a holographic one on his arm. Randy studied it for a moment.

"Ok, so the computer room is this way," Randy said. With that, he took off running, the shoes of his Ninja suit making his footsteps silent. The two Paladins behind him raced to catch up, using their jet boosters to keep them silent. Suddenly, Randy heard a scream.

"The quiznack was that?!" Lance asked.

"I'm getting heat signatures!" Pidge said. "Take the next left!"

"How many?" Shiro asked.

"Three," Pidge said. "Looks like one captor and two captives."

"They must have already been on board," Hunk said. "The perimeter is secure."

"Copy that," Keith said. Randy took the left Pidge had pointed out and froze.

"What. The. JUICE?!" Randy yelled. Shiro and Keith came up behind him.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked. He turned and saw what Randy froze at.

"Help!" a girl screamed. She wore a cheerleading uniform and had short purple hair, the same color as Randy's almost. A large alien guard had a hand holding her wrists behind her back. In his other hand, a stout boy with poofy orange hair (that nearly rivaled Coran's moustache) groaned loudly.

"I just wanted some nachos!" he yelled. "I didn't ask for Theresa and I to be beamed onto a spaceship with a honking ALIEN on it!"

"Howard?!" Randy said. The boy, Howard, turned.

"Ninja?!" he said. "You're alive!"

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Um, save now, talk later?" the girl, Theresa, said.

"Who are these people?" Shiro asked.

"Friends," Randy assured. "How do I beat…...uh, that?"

"That's a Galra guard," Keith said helpfully. Randy gawked.

"You guys have adorable, yet honking terrifying enemies," Randy said.

"Ok, Ra-" Shiro started.

"Ninja!" Randy reminded, side-eyeing Theresa.

"Um, yeah," Shiro said. "You get your friends, Keith and I will handle the Galra."

"These prisoners are being taken to Zarkon!" the Galra snarled. "He had his son, Lotor, looking into alternate realities. These two have information the Emperor needs!"

"Hang on!" Randy yelled. "Ninja scarf!" He threw his scarf to wrap around the Galra's eyes.

"Agh!" he said, reaching up to pull off the cloth. Randy jerked his scarf free, wrapping it around Howard and Theresa to pull them free and safely behind him. Shiro and Keith rushed the Galra in his moment of disorientation after Randy had removed the scarf.

"Get them to Black!" Shiro yelled.

"Here!" Randy said. He tossed Pidge's USB to Keith, who caught it easily.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Keith said, rejoining Shiro in battle. Randy would have loved to stay and watch, but Howard was tugging on his arm.

"Run!" he yelled to Theresa and Howard. He led them to where his borrowed spacesuit before realizing a problem.

"We can't breathe in space!" Theresa said.

"Right!" Randy said. "Uh, I think I'll take a quick peek in the Nomicon. Howard, I'm tru-actually, Theresa, I'm trusting you to make sure nothing happens to me."

"Hey!" Howard said, only partially offended. Randy pulled out the Nomicon, shlooping in immediately. The book wasted no time, and while Randy fell, the words "A true Ninja is always victorious" appeared before him.

"Not helpful!" Randy said. "Need a solution now!" But that was the extent of the help the Nomicon was willing to give. Randy woke up with a gasp. The ground was shaking.

"What's going on now?" Theresa asked. Suddenly, Randy heard a roar.

"Black?" he asked to no one in particular. Something told him he might need to back up. "Get back!" Not a moment later, something crashed through the side of the cruiser. Black's maw was stuck open inside, allowing the teens to step inside and avoid the vacuum of space. Black reared back and roared again.

"Please tell me this is a dream," Howard said.

"Nope," Randy said, popping the "p" at the end. Theresa clung to him as Black separated from the cruiser. Randy blushed, thankful for the mask.

"You guys okay?" Shiro asked, a video feed popping up on the dash in Black's cockpit.

"Yeah," Randy said. "Black saved the day."

"Keith and I finished the mission," Shiro said. "We'll meet you out there." The video ended.

"What the juice is going on?" Howard asked.

"It's a long story," Randy said. "And I think it might be better if the others were here to help explain."

"Others?" Theresa asked. Randy became aware of her close proximity again.

"Y-yeah," he said, definitely without squeaking. He cleared his throat. "The story makes more sense with their side of it." Suddenly, Black shifted a bit and then Shiro was coming to sit in the pilot's chair.

"Short introduction, I'm Shiro," Shiro said. "And I didn't think my life could get any weirder, but the universe loves to prove me wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho! And you all probably thought Howard and Theresa were only going to be mentioned in this fic! 😁😂 Nope!
> 
> I figured it was only fair Randy have some friends with. And besides. Now I can have some romance.😏💕
> 
> Lemme know what you guys thought of the chapter! 😆


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new friends are caught up, plus.....Randy gets some good news.

Shiro piloted them back to the castleship, where Howard and Theresa just stared dumbly at the massive Black Lion, once they disembarked.

"Ninja….." Howard said. "What the juice is that and why is it the absolute cheese?" Randy laughed.

"It's better if I let the others explain," he said. "Their story is almost as wonk as ours."

"I just want to know how Howard and I got here," Theresa said, following Randy, Shiro and Howard out of the Black Lion's hangar.

"I'm sure our resident tech genius and alien princess can help you answer that," Shiro said. Theresa started to ask what he meant, but seemed to decide against it.

Finally, they made it to the bridge, where the others were waiting.

"Hi!" Lance said, coming up to Theresa. "The name's Lance, and I think you're outta this world." Keith faced-palmed himself.

"Too soon, bro," Hunk said.

"Um…." Theresa floundered.

"Ignore him, he's a flirt and an idiot," Pidge advised.

"Rude!" Lance yelled, but backed off.

"I know you guys must be scared-" Shiro started.

"Not particularly, but go on," Howard interrupted.

"But you don't have to be with us," Shiro continued. "We're known as the Paladins of Voltron. I'm Shiro, that's Lance, Keith, Pidge and Hunk. Then there is Princess Allura, who flies this ship." He pointed to each person respectively.

"And Coran is down in the med bay doing some upgrades," Lance said. "He's sorta our mechanic." Howard and Theresa nodded 

"So, where are we?" Theresa asked. Randy stepped back and let the Paladins explain, not really listening since he'd already gotten this explanation once before.

"And we already know how your world works," Allura said, wrapping up the explanation. "Ran-"

"Ninja!" Randy yelled. He was amazed he caught her in time, since he had zoned out pretty hard.

"Er, yes, the Ninja," Allura said. "Has told us many takes from his homeworld." Howard clapped his hands together.

"Right," he said. "I'll be honest, I understood none of what you said and I have no clue what's going on still." Randy groaned.

"Don't explain again, he'll figure it out later," he advised to Allura.

"I think I get it," Theresa said. "It's….just a lot to process."

"Understandable," Pidge said. "Took us a while to accept it too." Suddenly, a loud buzzing was heard. Randy looked in the pocket of his Ninja suit where he stored the Nomicon and sure enough, it was glowing.

"Excuse me, gotta take this," he said. Right before he shlooped in, he saw Hunk running to catch him.

Randy fell to the ground in the Nomicon's forest. He sat up, rubbing his elbow which had hit the ground funny.

" 'He who crosses the line, must prepare for the fall that follows'," appeared on the ground before him. Then, a doodle ninja appeared before Randy, taking off his mask to reveal the doodle man underneath.

"Wait…." Randy said. "Are you telling me that I can tell Theresa my identity if I want?" The doodle ninja nodded. Randy's face broke into a grin. The Nomicon sent him back to the present moment.

"Sup?" Howard greeted him. Randy sat up to find himself in the borrowed room the Paladins had given him. A quick scan showed Theresa wasn't there. He took off the mask.

"Who carried me?" Randy asked. "Because I'd be shocked if it was you."

"And as much as I'd love to see that, you are correct," Howard said. "That big guy….Hunk I think? He carried you here."

"I'll have to thank him later for not leaving me on the floor," Randy said. "Like you would have."

"Guilty as charged," Howard said, smirking. Randy rolled his eyes but smiled.

"So, why were you waiting for me to wake up?" Randy asked.

"What are you gonna do about Theresa?" Howard asked. "I mean, you can't live in the Ninja suit forever."

"Actually, the Nomicon solved that problem," Randy said. "I've been given the gold star to tell her."

"Wait, really?!" Howard said. "Are you sure? This is the book that said you should stop being friends with me, so are we talking about the same book here?"

"I think the Nomicon realizes none of us are in any danger from McFist or the Sorcerer here," Randy said. "Plus, we need all the help we can get to get back home."

"I really hate that book, you know?" Howard sighed.

"I know, bud," Randy said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Now let's go tell Theresa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no......MORE PEOPLE USING THE RIDICULOUS SLANG.😂 Oof, this'll be interesting.
> 
> I'm glad you guys are liking this little fic of mine.😆 Keeps you in your toes at least.
> 
> (Also, I changed the relationship tag to F/M because.....well, spoilers😉)
> 
> Leave me a comment, I love reading them!💕


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk realizes an important date.
> 
> Happy Halloween! 🎃

Theresa actually took the news well.

"Makes sense," she said, once Randy was finished.

"Really?" Randy said.

"Yeah," she said. "You're a good guy Randy, if not a little dense at times, and it also explains where you go when you sneak off."

"She's good," Howard said. The Paladins simply watched the exchange.

"Okay, now that THAT'S sorted," Pidge said. "We need to figure out how to get you guys home."

"Hopefully before Zarkon and Lotor figure out you two are missing," Lance added. Suddenly, Hunk gasped.

"Guys, wait! Before any of that….. it's Halloween!" Hunk said, holding up his data pad with the date on the screen.

"No way!" Pidge said. "Allura, quick! Get us to the nearest space mall!"

"They have malls in space?" Howard asked.

"At this point, I'm willing to believe anything," Randy said.

"What for?" Allura asked Pidge.

"For candy! Costumes!" Lance said.

"Lance, we don't have time!" Keith said.

"Actually," Shiro chimed in. "We could all use a break. Randy, I assume you guys have Halloween too?"

"Of course!" Randy said. "Halloween is the cheese!"

"Space mall! Space mall!" Pidge, Hunk and Lance chanted.

"To the mall!" Allura said. Keith rolled his eyes, but didn't protest further.

About an hour (or varga, as the Paladins called it) later, they arrived at the mall. Pidge eagerly dragged Allura and Theresa off to get costumes for everyone, while the boys were all tasked with finding candy.

"Meet back here in two vargas!" Pidge said. They all nodded. Theresa laughed as Pidge pulled on her hand. Randy thought it was cute. His cheeks felt warm at that.

"Let's try that place over there!" Hunk said. Howard immediately dashed over.

"Wait!" Keith yelled, causing Howard to freeze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's alien candy," Lance said. "We gotta make sure it's safe for us to eat first."

"We've had some…. interesting results with unchecked alien food," Hunk said.

"Results I do not want to be reminded of," Shiro said. "And interesting is putting it lightly."

"Can't be any worse than the candy zombies I had to stop by getting them to puke up their guts," Randy said casually. The Paladins gave him a look.

"He's not kidding," Howard said. "I was one of the zombies."

"A candy zombie?" Keith asked.

"Some popular candy got contaminated and when people ate it, they became zombies in search of candy instead of brains," Randy said.

After that, the boys focused more on finding candy than talking.

Two hours later, they all met up back at the entrance, then filed back onto the castle.

"Everyone go change!" Pidge said. "Hunk and I will set out the candy and then we can have a Halloween costume party!"

"Yeah!" Lance said. They all went to change in their rooms, planning to meet back in the kitchen. Randy dumped his costume on his bed. It was some sort of alien octopus thing. At least Pidge hadn't gotten him a knock-off ninja costume. That would have been insulting.

"Randy?" Theresa called, knocking on his door. "You reading?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he said, quickly pulling on the costume. He opened the door, only to freeze. Theresa's costume was a pink fairy. But it didn't look childish or silly on her. She looked incredible.

"You okay?" Theresa asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Randy blinked.

"Y-yeah," he cleared his throat. "Let's go." They headed back to the kitchen.

"Nice costumes!" Hunk said. He was dressed as Frankenstien's Monster, with the neck bolts and everything.

"Candy is over here!" Pidge said, setting up bowls of different candies. She had on a pumpkin suit, which Randy thought was an odd choice for her.

"Nice pumpkin," he said.

"Thanks! I didn't want to do something traditional, so I went with this."

"That makes so much more sense," Randy said.

"BOO!" Howard yelled, leaping up next to Randy, who shrieked. Howard was dressed as a ghost, which was basically just a sheet with eye-holes.

"What the juice, man?" Randy said, only half irritated. Howard just snickered.

"Everyone here?" Shiro asked, coming into the kitchen. He was dressed as a werewolf, fuzzy ears and a tail to match.

"Not yet, but looking good, Shiro," Pidge said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Pidge, not bad yourself," he said. Just then, Keith and Lance walked in.

"Pidge, I hate you," Lance said. Keith just glowered. Randy snickered. They were wearing matching couple costumes of witches. Well, Lance was a witch anyway, with the broomstick and hat and all, while Keith looked more like a warlock with the thick cloak he had on.

"No you don't," Pidge said, not even looking up. "Besides, you two look amazing." Both boys paused at that.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Lance conceded. Finally, Allura arrived. She was dressed as a vampire princess.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Stunning as always, Princess," Lance smiled. Allura blushed.

"Let's get this party started!" Pidge said. She put on some spooky music and passed out the candy, while everyone else mingled. At some point, Theresa came up to Randy with some sort of chocolate stick.

"Hey," she said. "Pidge told me about this game, Pocky? Do you wanna play?"

"Uh, sure," Randy said. "How do you play?" Theresa held up the candy stick.

"We each bite an end and keep eating until someone backs away. First to do so loses," she said. Randy shrugged.

"Alright," Theresa held up the stick, placing one end in her mouth. Randy bit the other end. His face grew warm as he realized how close they were. And how close they were going to get. But he didn't want to back out now and disappoint Theresa.

"Go!" Theresa said around her end. They started to eat the chocolate stick, getting closer and closer. Neither one backed away. Finally, the stick was gone and their lips touched. Randy and Theresa's faces burned bright red.

"Aw!" Pidge said. Randy and Theresa broke apart from their little kiss. Pidge smirked.

"I sorta thought Theresa would back away," she admitted. "But this was better." Randy then noticed her holding up a data pad.

"Did you record that?!" he asked.

"Yep," Pidge said, unabashedly. Randy chased after her, while Theresa stood frozen. Howard watched from the sidelines with Keith.

"Happy Halloween, man," Howard said.

"Happy Halloween," said Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned out pretty well! I sort of just randomized their costumes because I was feeling uncreative, but I think I did okay!😁
> 
> Don't worry, we'll get back to the plot soon.😉


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.....and Howard makes fun of Randy.

"So," Howard said, hauling a blanket and pillow into Randy's temporary room. "What was that with you and Theresa?" Randy's face grew bright red.

"N-nothing!" he stammered. Howard gave him a look.

"Cunningham," he said. Randy sighed.

"It was just a game," he said. "And it led to us…. well, kissing, I guess."

"I saw," Howard said. "I meant, do you like her?"

"Um," Randy said, face growing hot again.

"You do!" Howard yelled. Randy threw himself onto of his best friend, trying to shut him up.

"Howard!" Randy screeched. Howard just laughed. Suddenly, a knock sounded.

"Guys?" Lance's voice called. "Meet on the bridge in five! Pidge might have uncovered something!" Randy got up, helping Howard up as well.

"Got it!" Randy said. He grabbed his mask and pulled Howard along (seeing as the other boy hadn't gotten to explore yet).

"Good, you guys are here!" Pidge said as Howard and Randy walked onto the bridge.

"What's up?" Randy asked. He noticed the Paladins were all standing around a holomap, Theresa standing a little ways off. She looked over-whelmed. Randy took a small step towards her, rather than the group.

"So, that Galra that had captured your friends," Pidge said. "Had said something about Zarkon and his son Lotor looking into alternate realities."

"We wanted to know if that robot you fought," Keith said. "The one that still hasn't been moved from the entry hall, was the first one you've fought like that?"

"Yeah," Randy said. "Viceroy makes a LOT of robots, but I've never fought one like that before." He thought for a moment.

"Although, the design was a little lazy," he said. "It was heavily inspired by the first robot I fought, a contraption called a Krakenstien. Only difference was it had more heads than arms and those spikes."

"The heads aren't important," Pidge said. "What do the spikes do?"

"They transported the robot here," Randy said. "I was just along for the ride."

"I think I remember you mentioning that sometimes your enemies work together," Shiro said. "How do they do that?"

"Magic," Randy shrugged.

"I have a question?" Theresa asked meekly. "If what you say is true, how did Howard and I get here?"

"Where were you two when you ended up here?" Pidge asked.

"The Game Hole," Howard said. "It's an arcade."

"We both just happened to be waiting in line for the little food court inside," Theresa said.

"Anything happen right before you came here?" Hunk asked. Both shook their heads. Suddenly, Randy had an idea.

"Theresa, were you standing right behind Howard?" he asked. She nodded. Randy turned to his best friend.

"What's in your pockets?" he asked. Howard frowned.

"Nothing of interest," he said, emptying his pockets. There were some gum wrappers, a penny, two paper clips and…..

"What's that?" Randy asked, picking up what looked like a pointy rock.

"A weird rock I found outside of McFist Industries," Howard said. Randy gave him a flat look.

"First if all, why the juice would you pick up anything around that place?" he asked. "Secondly, this is a piece of one of those spikes."

"So just being in contact with the spikes can bring a person here," Shiro said.

"If we can find out what the spikes are made of," Pidge said. "We could not only find a clue for the master plan going on, but figure out how to get you three home."

"The sooner the better," Randy said. "I'd hate to think what McFist and the Sorcerer are doing to Norrisville."

"Probably something wonk," Howard said. Randy just rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't figured out the master plan yet.....😅 Don't worry, that just means more shenanigans to enjoy.😂
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying this!💕


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Randy bonding

Randy wasn't AVOIDING Theresa, okay?

Alright, maybe a little bit.

He wasn't really used to talking to girls, so he didn't know how to talk to Theresa about the other day when they…..kissed. Did it mean anything? Or was Randy reading too much into it? He groaned in frustration, flinging himself on to his bed. He'd been hiding out in his room for the past day. Suddenly a knock sounded on his door.

"It's Hunk," he heard the boy say.

"Come in," Randy said. The door slid open and Hunk stepped inside.

"What's wrong?" Hunk asked, no beating around the bush.

"Wrong?" Randy asked, sitting up. "Nothing's wrong! What gave you that idea?"

"That," Hunk said. "Right there. You are a bad liar. Also, you've been hiding in here all afternoon."

"First of all," Randy said. "I'm a great liar, thank you very much! Second, how do you know it's afternoon if we're in space?"

"Pidge built an Earth clock," Hunk said, nonchalantly. "And bro, you suck at lying. Is something bugging you?" Randy really wanted to defend his lie, but he couldn't. Besides, if he tried the Nomicon might yell at him later.

"It's just…..I don't know," Randy said, flopping down again. He felt Hunk sit next to him.

"Look, I get if you don't want to talk," he said. "I didn't come here to pry. I just came to get you to socialize again. You remind me a lot of Lance. A social butterfly."

"Really?" Randy said, glancing over at Hunk.

"Lance is my best friend," Hunk said. "I know he thrives on attention, but is self-conscious too. He'll make a fool of himself, but he's not happy about it later."

"What's your point?" Randy said.

"My point is," Hunk said. "You strike me as someone who only secludes himself in his room when they are either depressed or avoiding someone." Randy said nothing at that, not wanting to admit Hunk was right. Hunk nodded, like he knew anyway. "Wanna tell me what's going on? Like I said, I won't pry, but it might help." Randy sighed again.

"I'm….not really AVOIDING anyone," Randy started. Hunk raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, fine I am. But I just don't know how to talk to her. Theresa, that is." Hunk nodded.

"Ah, girl troubles," Hunk said. "While I'm probably not the person to talk to about this, I understand. Lance laments to me about Allura all the time."

"It's always been me and Howard against the world," Randy said. "And while Howard knows I used to have a crush on his sister-"

"Did not need to know that, but go on," Hunk interjected.

"I've never really talked to another girl," Randy said. "And I don't even know if Theresa actually likes me or not!" Hunk smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Hunk said. Randy nodded. "You know how a crush feels, you said you had one on your best bud's sister. So do you feel like you have one on Theresa? Do you care about her that way?"

"Yeah," Randy said. "At least, I think I do. I feel like I care about her more than any other girl anyway."

"Then tell her that," Hunk said. "Tell her how you feel and she'll tell you how she feels."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Definitely," Hunk said. Randy sat up again.

"Thanks, Hunk," he said. Hunk smiled and patted Randy on the back.

"No problem," he said, standing. "Now come get some dinner, I attempted to make sushi. Don't ask, I don't know if it's good or not." Randy laughed.

"Be right there," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.....ITS 2021.😱🎆 GOODBYE 2020!😂
> 
> Anyway, Hunk is such a good friend. So supportive.😁👍


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

Things were becoming routine for Randy.

It had been about a week since he had had his talk with Hunk. He, Howard and Teresa hung out together the most, although Randy still joined the Paladins for their training. He hadn’t told Teresa his feelings yet, wanting to get his story straight before doing that.

Then things changed one morning.

“GUYS!” Pidge said, bursting in during breakfast. Randy startled so bad, he nearly dropped his bowl of the green food mush onto Howard’s head (which would have been hilarious, but messy).

“What the-”

“Quiznak, Pidge!”

Lance and Randy looked at each other as they spoke at the same time, laughing a bit.

“You first,” Randy said.

“What happened Pidge?” Lance asked the girl.

“I figured out what those spikes on that robot are made of!” she said. That got everyone’s attention.

“Is it bad?” Howard asked.

“It’s the same type of material our Lions are made out of!” Pidge said, clearly excited. Allura gasped.

“How did a rare comet from our universe get to yours?” she muttered.

“Comet?” Shiro asked. Coran nodded.

“The Voltron Lions were created from a comet that King Alfor found on the planet Daibazaal,” he explained. “He and a few other Altean alchemists were studying a quintessence field when they happened across the comet.”

“It’s properties compelled my father to build the Lions,” Allura added. “And to later on discover the Lions’ secrets.”

“Whoa,” Randy said. “That’s so bruce.”

“Wait,” Howard said. “So, a magic comet from your world somehow ended up in ours?”

“Yes,” Allura said.

“Do you have any idea how this would have happened?” Teresa asked.

“Well,” Hunk said. “There’s this alien we know, Slav. He’s always spouting things about realities and percentage rates.”

“Say what?” Randy asked.

“Don’t ask,” Shiro muttered and Randy swore he saw a vein pulse in Shiro’s forehead.

“How does this help us get home?” Teresa asked.

“Well, it seems like we just need to give you a lift in our Lions,” Keith said.

“Yeah, if this stuff was able to transport you three,” Pidge added. “Then our Lions should be able to get you back.”

Suddenly, the alarms blared.

“To the bridge!” Allura shouted, causing everyone to stand. Randy pushed Howard and Teresa in the right direction, pulling on his mask as well.

“What’s happening?” Lance asked. Allura looked pale, which was quite a feat for her dark complexion.

“It’s Lotor,” she said. “AND Zarkon.”

“Quiznack,” the Paladins said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, super short chapter. But I wanted to get this story moving so I can finish it. Sorry, but I'm losing steam with this one. Don't worry though! I will give it a glorious end and I have many, MANY more ideas for new fics to write. ;)
> 
> But in the mean time, lemme know what you think will happen next. I can promise it's not as straight forward as you might think. ;) ;)


End file.
